


made for loving you

by flowerslovestories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Inspired by a Reylo x Hogwarts AU artwork, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rey and Ben are the same age, There are no wars among houses, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslovestories/pseuds/flowerslovestories
Summary: Love is in the air as preparations for Valentine’s Day are afoot in Hogwarts’ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seventh-year students (and long-time best friends) Eurydice “Rey” Niima and Benjamin “Ben” Solo find themselves in the middle of it all as Head Girl and Head Boy. Saddled with classes, test preparations and careers after graduation, neither have time to think about their own plans for that day nor find the strength to finally tell each other how they really feel, until one assignment forces them to put it into words. Will love blossom for them like flowers in springtime or remain buried under the icy depths of the Black Lake?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	made for loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylocanoncrumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocanoncrumb/gifts), [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> Hi there! I’m back from my IRL void to greet everyone, (belated) Happy Hearts Day, and drop this fic too.
> 
> Valentine’s Day became such a milestone for the Reylo fanfic community because 25,000(!) works were published under in Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren tag (and it’s still growing). Congratulations everyone and hooray us!
> 
> This work is lovingly dedicated to [Paula (@reylocrumbsart)](https://twitter.com/reylocrumbsart) because of her [wonderful Hogwarts AU art](https://twitter.com/reylocrumbsart/status/1360937149562953734), which she kindly shared with me before she posted it on Twitter and inspired this fic. Soft or smut, your art game is as strong as your guns girl and a gift to the Reylo fandom. Let no one tell you otherwise.
> 
> This is also my Valentine’s gift to [Thea (@kylorenvevo)](https://twitter.com/kylorenvevo) because [Chapter 31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/7109203) of [The Heartbreak Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796579/chapters/52011994) probably raised the bar for me on what should constitute a romantic date between our two adorable dolts. This fic does not, and in no way will match what Thea has done for her Reylo x Hogwarts AU but it was certainly inspired by it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Rey was absentmindedly chewing a sugar quill while trying her best to listen to Professor Jyn Andor’s long, stern reminder about preparing for their N.E.W.T. for Charms. A soft nudge from fellow Gryffindor and friend, Rose Tico, stopped her from completely devouring it before she’s discovered. She hides the sugar quill in her schoolbag and pulls out a real quill to take down notes. She was slightly distracted by Rose’s self-writing quill gliding on the open page of her notebook.

“Are you okay?”

Rey discreetly writes her reply as Rose’s quill flew back to her hand.

“I’m fine. I just have a lot in my mind.”

Her mental distraction stemmed from a meeting with Headmaster Obi-Wan Kenobi earlier that day where she and Ben were summoned. She ought to get used to it by now; it was part of what she and Ben signed for as Head Girl and Head Boy. However, it was the agenda that made her feel ill at ease: plans for Valentine’s Day celebration in school.

Rey never really took Valentine’s Day seriously, and sometimes she’s miffed about all the fuss surrounding it. That is, until Ben arrived in Hogwarts as a transfer student from Ilvermorny during her third year. Her heart instantly became mush at first sight. 

Rey was content to admire him from afar until Headmaster Kenobi decided to make her his school buddy – given her performance – with the goal of helping him get adjusted to life in Hogwarts. He was sorted under Slytherin, which is the closest to his old house, Thunderbird. Before the Battle of Hogwarts, it would’ve been such a huge deal for Gryffindors to be in the same space with Slytherins, much alone socialize with them. Things have changed since then, as sorting in houses were no longer based on blood, affinity or legacy – a stereotype often associated with students sorted in Slytherin – but rather on the inherent traits, virtues and values.

Not wanting to disappoint Headmaster Kenobi, Rey took being Ben’s buddy rather too seriously as she wanted to distract herself from her ever-growing feelings for him. Getting Ben to warm up was challenging but, as time passed, both of them got to know each other, discovered they had a lot of things in common and became good friends. Rey was happy with her friendship with Ben, but simply being content in that relationship was hard because her feelings for him never quelled as they got older. However, the prospect of losing his friendship scared her more thus she learned and mastered Occlumency earlier than her peers, which she finds herself using it more whenever she’s around him.

Rey was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice hovering from above her.

“Rey? Miss Niima? Is there something bothering you?” asked Professor Andor, who was actually standing beside her.

“Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry Professor I –“

Someone from behind her spoke.

“Professor, if I may explain, Miss Niima’s momentary distraction possibly had something to do with our meeting with Headmaster Kenobi this morning,” Ben said.

A few beats of silence then passed between him and Professor Andor.

“Oh, understood. Thank you, Mr. Solo. I appreciate your help to ensure Miss Niima is fully aware of what she needs to do to pass her N.E.W.T.”

“You have my word, Professor,” Ben replied.

“Good. Class dismissed.”

Rey glared at Ben as she was storing her quill and her notebook inside her bag. She immediately knew he used Legilimency to convey to Professor Andor the details of their meeting since it was supposed to be a secret until they meet the prefects from all houses later that day.

“What, no thank you, Niima?”

“I can speak for myself, Solo. You didn’t need to jump in.”

“With all your sputtering? Admit it, you needed my help.”

“Fine. Thank you. Are you happy?”

“Yup.” 

Ben flashed her a satisfied smirk that made Rey’s insides weak instead of annoying her. She immediately closed her mind and schooled her features to look unamused.

“You two argue like an old married couple,” said Armitage “Armie” Hux, fellow Slytherin and Rose’s boyfriend. He stood beside Rose as they were all walking towards their last class for the day and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

If Rey wasn’t concentrating on shielding her mind and emotions from Ben, she would’ve probably seen him blush at what Armie said.

Rose laughed, “Five years and you’re still not used to that, Armie? Let them be.”

Ben pulled Rey into a side hug and locked her in his grip, “Yeah Armie, that’s just our regular banter. Right Rey?”

“Of course.” Rey replied and rolled her eyes for good measure.

They entered their classroom for Non-Magical Studies and went to their assigned seats. Previously this class was only required for students who will take on professions that will place them in contact with muggles. However, for the past fifteen years, the Ministry of Magic made it a part of the curriculum for all levels with topics progressing each year. For seventh-year students, the focus was humanities, art and literature which Rey liked.

As they sat, they noticed purple envelopes on top of their desks with their names on it. Professor Amilyn Holdo waited until every seventh-year student was seated before she started her address.

“Good afternoon, everyone. I’m sure you’re all wondering what the envelopes are for. I will begin unveiling their purpose by asking a series of questions. Points will be awarded to each house for every correct answer. No deductions for wrong ones.”

Rey bristled with excitement. Currently, Hufflepuff is leading by a small margin compared to Gryffindor. Any opportunity to earn points for her house thrills her like every Quidditch game she’s played in.

“Let’s start with the basics. Which great English writer’s works are we focusing this month? Yes, Ms. Netal?”

Bazine replied, “Shakespeare, Professor.”

“Good, five points for Slytherin. Next, how many plays did Shakespeare write? Yes, Mr. Wexley?”

Snap replied, “37, Professor.”

“Good, five points for Ravenclaw. Into how many categories are Shakespeare’s plays classified? Bonus if you can share those categories. Yes, Ms. Connix?”

Kaydel replied, “Professor, Shakespeare’s plays are classified into three categories: tragedy, comedy and history.”

“Well done, Ms. Connix. Twenty points for Gryffindor.”

Rey silently fist pumps and gives Kaydel a thumbs-up.

Professor Holdo asked a few more questions that kept everyone on their toes and encouraged some friendly competition. However, when the last question was asked, everyone was thrown in for a loop.

“For our final question, which will help me unveil the mystery of your purple envelopes, what is the significance or connection of Verona, Italy to William Shakespeare?”

Silence filled the room, until Professor Holdo acknowledged someone who raised a hand.

“Yes, Mr. Solo?”

Ben replied, “Professor, Verona is an example of Shakespeare’s impact in modern human society. There, we can find Juliet’s Balcony, a popular tourist destination where people leave letters and messages, seeking guidance and hope for love to be present in their lives.”

“Very impressive, Mr. Solo. One hundred points for Slytherin.”

All the seventh-year Slytherins cheered in the classroom. Rey tried her best to stifle her groan as the one hundred points have placed Slytherin at the top spot for the House Cup.

Professor Holdo quietly cast a Silencing Charm until everyone settled.

“Okay, before we start discussing Romeo and Juliet, your envelopes contain objects that will help you complete your assignment, which is due on the 7th of February. Your task is to write a love letter to someone in this room.”

Everyone gasped at this announcement: some with excitement, some with fear. Professor Holdo raised her hand to silence the class and continued.

“As to who, you will find out as soon as you follow the instructions enclosed inside the envelopes. Your letter recipients have been pre-selected for you. I highly suggest you don’t open it now unless you want to go to the hospital wing with love bites all over your body.”

Everyone groaned their displeasure at the suspense.

“You have until sunrise tomorrow to complete the first step, which will allow you to know who your letter recipient is. I hope you don’t disclose who your ‘Valentine’ is to anyone in this room, not even to your closest friend, unless you want to suffer its consequences. Yes, Mr. Hellin?”

“Does it really have to be a love letter? What if I am not in love with the person I’m supposed to write to?”

“Excellent question, Seff. People always equate love with romance when it’s not always the case. To express love is also about how strongly do you feel or care for that person. What do you like most about them? What are you thankful for? Was I able to answer your question?”

Seff replied, “Yes, Professor. Thank you.”

“Good. Any other questions about the task? None? Okay, let’s now discuss Romeo and Juliet.”

As Professor Holdo started the class, Rey tried to pay attention but she couldn’t stop that feeling of dread sink to her stomach.

_Please, not him. Let it not be him._

*******

When Rey entered the empty Gryffindor Common Room late in the evening, she feels exhausted that even the hot shower she took in the Prefect’s Bathroom did not soothe her. She felt bad that she wasn’t in her element for the entire day. It was noticeable during the meeting with the prefects that Ben had to facilitate everything. It didn’t help her ego when Ben seemed to be okay with it and made excuses on her behalf for her “lack of energy”, crediting it to stress from all the tasks she was trying to juggle.

Rey was about to go to her room when something slipped out of her school bag: the purple envelope from Professor Holdo’s class. Remembering that she only had until sunrise to complete the first step, she sat by the fireplace and opened the envelope to reveal its contents: a heart-shaped locket, a quill, a smaller envelope, few pieces of parchment, a piece of wax and an instruction list. She read the first step:

“Enclose the locket in between the palms of your hands, right over left, say the incantation three times and then open.”

Rey paused to quietly read the incantation before she recites it.

“Reveal what my heart conceals.”

At the third instance, she felt her hands expand as if something was trying to escape. She opened up and a small glitter cloud burst with a name she dreaded to see.

_Ben Solo._

The glitter cloud immediately disappeared without any trace, leaving Rey huffing.

 _Just my luck_ , she thought.

Rey continued to read the rest of the steps on the instruction list. Once done, she returned all the unused objects inside the envelope, went to her room and quietly snuck in her bed.

“Rey? Did you just get in?” Rose whispered.

“Hey Rose, yes. I’m sorry.” Rey replied in hushed tones, afraid that she’ll wake up Kaydel and Jannah.

“Did you complete the first step? You might not be able to wake up by sunrise.”

“Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“Rose, I cannot tell you who, right?”

“Oh, sorry. I forgot. Goodnight, Rey. Sweet dreams.”

“You, too Rose. Sweet dreams.”

Rey wasn’t sure if she’ll be able to get some sleep, and she wasn’t alone.

Somewhere across the castle, inside an empty Slytherin Common Room, Ben Solo just completed the first step and saw the name of who will he write a love letter for.

_Rey Niima._

He exhaled a shaky breath. There was a part of him that wanted it to be Rey but he was still nervous nonetheless. A million thoughts were running through his head.

_How I can tell Rey, the most important person in my life, the only one who really knows me, how much I love her? That I fell in love with her the first time I met her? Force, what if I scare her? I can’t lose my best friend. I can’t._

Ben read the rest of the instructions to distract him from his anxiety and noticed that the letter must be signed anonymously. Relief washed over him.

_I can tell her how much I love her. She will never know it was me._

Won’t she? 

*******

The following day, Rey was about to say the password to enter the Headmaster’s office for their regular meeting when she saw Ben running towards her.

“Rey, wait up!”

Rey stepped aside as Ben joined her in the corridor. He offered to say the password when the gargoyle moved on its own accord. Headmaster Kenobi was fussing with his robes behind his desk when they entered his office.

“Good morning, Headmaster.” Both of them chorused, which sounded almost perfunctory had it not been for Ben’s enthusiastic lilt.

“Good morning, Miss Niima… Mr. Solo… Sit please. Those are for you.”

Rey and Ben took a seat and noticed two boxes with their names on it. Since Rey wasn’t used to getting gifts, she was excited to open hers and saw sugar quills but colored differently than the usual ones she got. They were almost red.

“Sugar quills! Oh, thank you Headmaster! These look different though.”

Headmaster Kenobi smiled at Rey’s solicitous response, “They are, Miss Niima. Strawberry-flavored. Honeydukes was kind enough to send me a good number of those in advance. It’s their best-selling item this time of year. Hope you enjoy them but not while in class.” 

The headmaster winked at her.

Ben saw what the headmaster did and said, “Don’t worry, Headmaster. I’ll make sure Rey doesn’t get caught in class again.”

“I do not eat sugar quills in class,” came Rey’s indignant reply.

“You don’t? So why then did Professor Andor stand beside you in yesterday’s Charms class if she didn’t catch you munching on a sugar quill?”

“I… You –“

Headmaster Kenobi cleared his throat and regarded both of them. 

“If I didn’t know you were best friends, both of you act like you’ve been married for years.”

Both Rey and Ben shut up. After a beat, Ben started sharing what happened during yesterday’s prefect meeting and other progress made for Valentine’s Day preparations. Rey was listening intently, nodding her agreement on some points Ben made to make sure the Headmaster wouldn’t catch her – lack of presence – for most of the time yesterday.

“Excellent work, Rey and Ben. I liked the idea of each houses hosting an activity. I’m excited to see what they have in store. Anything else you’d like to share?”

Rey looked at Ben and replied, “That’s all we have, Headmaster. We will share any development tomorrow morning.”

“We can meet on Friday instead. That should give you extra time to get updates from the prefects as well as work on your assignments. I heard that Professor Holdo gave your class a very interesting one.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Headmaster. I’m sure you’ve written letters before.” Ben replied.

“Oh yes, I still do. My wife and I communicate regularly. She writes the best letters.” 

He taps a small box beside a small moving portrait frame that was facing towards him.

“Um Headmaster, Ben and I need to go. I don’t want us to be late for class.”

“Of course. Have a good day, Rey and Ben.”

*******

If Rey thought yesterday was one of the worse days she had in school, she wasn’t anticipating what she was doing in the Great Hall along with a few more seventh-year students, who were casting Scouring Charms on their stained uniforms.

It seemed all the professors got a memo where their lectures should echo the spirit of Valentine’s Day, from Professor Holdo’s love letter assignment to Professor Mace Windu’s task to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. She and Ben were partners and decided to divvy the steps in order to finish first. They were doing fine compared to the rest of the class until she overhead Rose chatting with Armie.

“Hey babe, have you completed your assignment for Professor Holdo?” Rose asked as Armie was adding porcupine quills in their shared cauldron.

“Yes. I submitted it to her earlier this morning. I was the first in our class to submit.”

“Wow, that was fast. I’m still struggling with mine.”

“Babe, it’s not that difficult. I guess I got lucky with my assigned recipient, and because of that, I got 100 points for being first to submit.”

Rey groaned and finally learned the reason why Slytherin’s cup had far more gems compared to yesterday.

Ben cleared his throat and said, “Rey? I’ve added the castor beans. It’s your turn.”

“Oh right, sorry.” Rey added shrivelfig into their cauldron and waited for it to change color.

“Are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept for a week.”

“Speak for yourself. You look like you have eye bags on your eye bags.”

“You know I have trouble sleeping and I haven’t had time to brew a new batch of potion for it.”

Suddenly their cauldron was shaking and bursts of purplish brown liquid were shooting everywhere, which compromised Rose and Armie’s elixir in the process. Professor Windu sighed in frustration as he cast an Eradication Charm to remove all the cauldrons and the spilled liquid.

“Since nobody was able to successfully create an elixir today, let’s do this again tomorrow so we can study its effects and learn how to develop an antidote for it. Clean yourselves up before your next class, please. You’re dismissed.”

Rey’s scowl was etched deeply on her face as Rose tried to clean her up. She thought about what went wrong since she and Ben followed the instructions to the letter. She currently has an O for Potions and this mess may lower her grade to an E. When she realized her mistake – pouring the shrivelfig too early – she looked at Ben. He was still busy cleaning up Armie but Rey sensed that he already knew and he didn’t say anything about it. She felt infinitely worse.

_“Don’t think about it, Rey. It’s alright.”_

Rey didn’t realize that her mental shields were down when she heard Ben in her head. He always knew when to pass a thought to her. She was about to say something in return when an owl dropped a message in front of her. It came from Professor Andor.

_“Miss Niima, I wish to request your assistance for today’s class along with Mr. Solo as it has come to my attention that both of you have mastered two charms. Hope to see both of you in 15 minutes. I’ll help clean you up.”_

Rey looked at Ben and he nodded his understanding.

“Hey Rose, can you finish cleaning Armie’s uniform? Ben and I were summoned by Professor Andor. I’ll see you both later. Ben?”

“Let’s go.”

Rey and Ben walked quietly towards the Charms classroom. When they entered, Professor Andor asked both of them to come near her desk. She took out her wand and cast a charm that seemed stronger than what they were doing in the Great Hall. Both of them looked and smelled fresh, as if nothing happened. She even arranged Rey’s hair into a neat milkmaid braid that she could’ve sworn she heard Ben gasp at the change of hairstyle.

“Given from what happened in yesterday’s class, I spoke with the Headmaster about your proficiency levels for certain charms and I was surprised to learn that both of you have mastered Occlumency and Legilimency. Are planning to become Aurors?”

Rey recalled that short but silent exchange between her and Ben yesterday. “Yes Professor. Auror Ahsoka Tano offered to be my mentor when I graduate. I’m quite excited.”

“And how about you, Mr. Solo?”

“I haven’t decided yet, Professor, although there are three careers I’m looking at and I’m not sure if it will be here or I’ll return to the United States. Everything is still uncertain.”

Rey was surprised to learn this bit of news from him, that there’s a possibility that he may go back to America after graduation. She realized she wasn’t the only one practicing Occlumency at great lengths and she felt a little betrayed.

“Well I hope everything becomes more certain as days pass, Mr. Solo. Let me know if you need any help, although I think you don’t need it.”

Rey caught that bit of information and was so annoyed that she passed a thought to Ben.

_“What does she mean you don’t need help?”_

_“Rey, now is not the time. We can talk about it later, okay?”_

Their silent exchange was cut by Professor Andor’s chuckle.

“It comes naturally for both of you. I’m impressed. You should be able to ace the demonstration of both charms later without a hitch. Once we have completed your demo, you can leave the class.”

“Thank you, Professor. Any extra time needed will be helpful.”

“You’re welcome and your houses just earned 50 points each.”

Other seventh-year students started entering the classroom. Professor Andor motioned for Ben and Rey to move towards the front of the class as she began her discussion.

“Over the next two days, we will be learning two Charms that are crucial for anyone of you aspiring to become an Auror, Obliviator or Unspeakable: Occlumency and Legilimency. Can anyone share to the class what these charms are for? Yes, Ms. Lintra?”

Tallie replied, “Both charms deal with the mind, Professor. Legilimency aims to gather information from a person, while Occlumency, when cast, acts like a shield that guards anyone from mental or emotional invasion.”

“Wonderful explanation, Ms. Lintra. Thirty points for Hufflepuff.”

The seventh-year Hufflepuff students cheered. Professor Andor waited until their excitement died down.

“As you may notice, Ms. Niima and Mr. Solo are in front because I’ve asked them to demonstrate how Occlumency and Legilimency work. They will cast the charm on each other based on a question that I will ask. Once they have completed their demonstration, please find a partner and practice both spells using the same question. Make no mistake, I will not tolerate any form of lying or bluffing just to pass this exercise. Am I clear?”

Everyone chorused their understanding.

“Alright, ladies first. Rey, I’d like you to find out what Ben had for dinner yesterday. On my mark, you will cast Legilimency on him.”

Rey pulled out her wand as Ben cast Occlumency on himself. Neither of them needed their wands since they can silently cast both charms with ease. However, for the purposes of demonstration, Professor Andor requested that they use it so as not to intimidate their fellow students.

“Now, Rey.”

Rey pointed her wand at Ben and uttered, “Legilimens.”

Rey started to navigate through Ben’s mind but it was difficult since he was equally good in Occlumency as she was. She pressed further and she saw glimpses of what happened yesterday after the prefect’s meeting: him entering the Great Hall, sitting beside other seventh-years – Armie, Finn and his boyfriend, Poe from Hufflepuff – until she saw a plate. 

In her excitement to get the piece of information, she wasn’t prepared when Ben upped his mental shields and smirked at his victory. Incensed, Rey dug deeper and she didn’t expect to see flashes of other things: of him looking at her when she wasn’t paying attention, of him almost placing his hand on the small of her back, of him admiring the freckles that dusted across her cheeks. It seemed Ben was surprised as well that he gave her the information she needed which broke their connection.

Rey knew that there were small beads of perspiration dotting her forehead. She looked at Professor Andor and said, “Toad in the hole was Ben’s dinner last night.”

If Professor Andor sensed any tension between them, she didn't make it known.

“Impressive, Rey. Ben, can you please confirm if that information is true?”

“Yes, Professor. I can confirm it.”

“Thank you, Ben. Now, it’s your turn. Same question. Rey, you may cast Occlumens on yourself. Ben, on my signal.”

Rey’s mental shields were pulled up so high, she was confident Ben will not be able to know what she had for dinner.

Ben pointed his wand at her and said, “Legilimens.”

Rey flashed him a toothy grin. Ben’s charm wasn’t strong enough to break the first layer and she was taunting him through her smile. Most often, Ben would usually just give up and let her win. She felt her knees quiver when she saw his renewed perseverance. She was looking at Ben, the Head Boy, and not her best friend. He wanted to win this time.

In her shock, Ben was able to break through her first barrier and he saw glimpses of her memories from yesterday. He felt her anxiousness about Professor Holdo’s assignment. He felt her annoyance and ache when she caught Seff and Tallie snogging on her way to the Prefect’s Bathroom. Ben tried to dig further but he was met with Rey’s resistance. She then extended the same courtesy by passing what she ate for dinner in order to quickly conclude the demonstration.

“Professor, she ate Scotch eggs for dinner.”

Before Professor Andor can speak, Rey blurted her confirmation. “That is true, Professor.”

“Okay, good. Impressive demonstration, Rey and Ben. For their participation, I have awarded 50 points for their houses. Also, since we will be discussing these two Charms until tomorrow, both of them are hereby dismissed for today’s class and exempted from attending tomorrow.”

Both Rey and Ben felt the collective envy of their fellow students as they gathered their schoolbags and left the classroom.

“Um, Rey about earlier I –“

“Forget about it, Ben. It’s okay. It’s not like you need to tell me everything.”

“But I –“

“I told you, it’s okay. Anyway, I need to speak with Professor Ackbar about the schedule for the Quidditch games this spring. I’ll see you at Professor Holdo’s class later.”

Rey ran off before she could hear Ben’s response and she was surprised to feel her cheeks were wet as she approached the corner of the hall. She wiped her tears and as she neared the Quidditch field, she saw a couple of fourth-year Slytherin students snogging. She broke their kiss and deducted 10 points each for sneaking. She felt a little better.

 _Teenagers_ , she thought as she waved her hand to call Professor Ackbar’s attention.

*******

The next couple of days flew without a hitch. Perhaps the extra time off from classes was what Rey needed for that boost of energy. She and Ben were seemingly back to normal, as if nothing happened the last time they attended their Charms class.

Rey was sitting together with Ben, Armie and Rose as they were preparing to read a scene from A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Professor Holdo was moving through the classroom, checking on the progress of each group before everyone had to play their part. When she reached their group, she spoke.

“You still have fifteen minutes to finish your practice, then everyone will start to perform in front. Don’t forget to cast an Amplifying Charm so that everyone can hear you.”

Professor Holdo moved as if she was going to the next group. She stopped and returned.

“Oh, Rey and Ben, please make sure you submit your assignments by Monday next week. You can also visit me in my office during this weekend. Don’t forget.”

Ben replied, “Will do, Professor. Thank you for the reminder.”

Rose was glaring at both of them as soon as Professor Holdo was out of earshot.

She hissed, “You haven’t submitted your assignments yet?”

Rey shushed her, “No. I’ve been busy.”

Armie came to Rose’s aide, “I don’t think so. Neither of you cannot be THAT busy with all the classes you’re exempted from because of your advanced proficiency. Heck, I wouldn’t be surprised if you start your internships before graduation.”

Ben failed to suppress his laughter at Armie’s exaggeration. “That’s not true.”

Rose countered, “Oh, it is possible. It has happened before.”

Armie added, “It’s just a love letter. Professor Holdo made the assignment easy. What gives?”

Before Rey could answer, Ben offered. “I’m not good with words.”

“Same here,” Rey added.

Rose snickered, “Really now? The two people I know who have won essay writing contests sponsored by The Daily Prophet are suddenly not good with words.”

Armie hit the target when he said, “It’s not the words, babe. It’s the person they’re going to write it for.”

Rose said, “Both of you must really care about the person you’re assigned to that’s why the two of you haven’t done it yet.”

“No.” Rey and Ben spoke in unison. Rose and Armie could only laugh.

“So it should be easy then, right?” Armie asked.

Rose offered, “I wish I could help both of you, but with the charms cast around the assignment, I can’t. I don’t want to get sick before Valentine’s Day. Armie and I have a reservation at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.”

Rey asked, “What do you mean charms cast around the assignment?”

Armie answered, “Professor Holdo ensured that everyone of us is tied with the assignment. She cast charms on the envelopes.”

Rose added, “So even if we completed ours, as long as there are those who haven’t submitted, the charms will not be broken and any violation will set a chain reaction that affects everybody in this class.”

Armie sealed the conversation by saying, “And from what we learned, there are four people who haven’t turned in their assignments yet.”

Across the room, they noticed Seff and Tallie hand over their purple envelopes when Professor Holdo approached their group. Now, it was down to two.

Ben groaned. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know about the charms on the envelopes.”

Rose replied, “Neither does Rey. You were both with Headmaster Kenobi when Professor Holdo issued the reminder yesterday. She probably forgot to tell you after class when you returned.”

Rey squeezed Rose’s arm, “I’ll finish the assignment, don’t worry.”

Rose replied, “You better, because if our date won’t push through, both of you are paying.”

And so later that evening, in the comfort and silence of their respective empty common rooms, Rey and Ben started to write their love letters for each other. They folded their letters and sealed them in the small envelopes provided. The following day, both of them went to Professor Holdo’s office an hour apart and submitted their assignments. They bumped into each other as they rode the last carriage bound for Diagon Alley. No one else was with them.

Rey broke the silence as she sat beside him, “Hey, what are you buying?”

Ben replied, “Some quills and ink. You?”

“Oh, some Quidditch protective gear. Mine’s frayed already.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, but thanks Ben. I got my pay from the short article I did for the Prophet. I’ll be using that to buy stuff.”

“You’re writing for the Prophet now?” Ben was beaming immensely at her. 

Rey felt a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. “It’s nothing really. Just a quick announcement about Quidditch schedules this spring to entice our alumni to visit and pledge donations for the school’s sports program. Professor Ackbar told me to write the piece and he submitted it to the Prophet.”

“That’s amazing, Rey. I’m so proud of you. We should celebrate. Why don’t we meet at Fortescue’s later after we buy our things?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m in the mood for peanut-butter ice cream.”

Rey couldn’t stop a yawn from escaping her lips as last night’s fatigue was getting to her. She tried her best to keep herself awake for the rest of the trip that she didn’t know she ended sleeping on Ben’s shoulder. She also didn’t feel his arms hugging her to keep her warm and didn’t hear his disappointed grunt when they got to Diagon Alley.

“Hey, sleepy head. We’re here. Rey?”

“Oh, bugger. Sorry, did I drool on you Ben?”

Ben laughed, “Nope, but you did snore.”

Ben got off the carriage first and helped Rey down. She slipped on the last step and Ben caught her just in time. He dropped her like a hot potato when he saw how close their faces were. He then adjusted her cloak.

“Right, um, so I’ll see you in an hour at Fortescue’s?”

“Okay Ben, see you.”

Rey was able to quickly purchase the Quidditch gear she needed – she even got a huge discount – and had enough time to spare before she meets Ben. She saw some street peddlers and checked on their items they were selling. One particular stall interested her. The man was selling non-magical items, curiosities from the muggle world. She noticed a blue box containing assorted sizes of diamond-shaped metal and a long wood with an open slot at one end. She hasn’t seen one like this before thus she asked the seller.

“Sir, what are these?”

“This, my dear, is a calligraphy set. This is what muggles from decades ago use to write, and some still use it.”

“Does it work like a typical quill?”

“Even better, dear girl. It’s made of metal thus it doesn’t dull quickly compared to a typical quill and it has different sizes for your writing needs.”

The seller then proceeded to demonstrate how to use the calligraphy set and all Rey could think of was Ben.

“How much are you selling these for?”

“Seven galleons but for you, I can give it for five.”

Rey thanked her lucky stars that she had enough galleons on her to make the purchase. She decided that she’ll give it as a graduation present for Ben. Something to remember her by, in case he decides to go back to America.

“I’ll take it, sir. Thank you!”

She got the elegant blue box and gave the seller five galleons. She puts the item in her backpack and cast a Concealment Charm so that Ben won’t see it. She walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and saw Ben waiting for her by the door.

Ben smiled as soon as he saw her, “So, how many scoops of peanut-butter ice cream do you intend to finish?”

“Two, I guess. I don’t want to ruin my appetite for dinner.”

“Rey, nothing ruins your appetite for dinner. Let’s make it three, my treat.”

“No, Ben. You’re always paying. I should be the one to – “

“When we graduate and get a job, you will treat me to a full dinner. How does that sound?”

“You got your deal, Solo.”

Rey and Ben went inside and ordered their ice cream. He got two waffle cones filled with three scoops of peanut-butter ice cream, passed them both to Rey so he can get money to pay for it. They were eating outside the parlour while waiting for the next carriage to take them back to Hogwarts.

“Rey, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about moving back to the United States. It’s still a possibility because my family is there.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my article for the Prophet.”

“When did we start keeping stuff from each other, Rey?”

“I don’t know Ben and I’m sorry, it’s not my intention really.”

“I’m sorry too. Let’s try not to keep secrets, okay?”

“Okay, Ben.”

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

_That I love you since the first day I met you. That my heart sinks at the thought of not seeing you anymore._

She schooled her features as she mentally cast Occlumens on herself to prevent those thoughts from projecting on to him.

“None, Ben. That’s it. You?”

“None, Rey.”

Just then, a carriage appeared and Rey and Ben rode it, with their purchases in tow, as they returned to Hogwarts.

*******

Five days before Valentine’s Day, Rey and Ben were in the library doing some research in preparation for their Charms and Potions N.E.W.T. They were exchanging books left and right, and scribbling some notes in their respective notebooks. Preparations for the Valentine’s Day festivities were running smoothly that it allowed them to do some study time. The prefects were doing an excellent job in their respective assignments that all they needed to do was supervise and check on them.

Both were nose-deep in the books they were reading that they didn’t notice an owl dropping letters in front of them until the librarian called their attention to it. Rey and Ben saw two sealed envelopes, with that familiar purple tinge, their names written using an unrecognizable script.

When everyone completed their assignments, Professor Holdo told their class that the love letters will be delivered to them without warning. As soon as they receive their letters, they must read it immediately. She then unveiled the last surprise of the assignment: the parchment was charmed to mask the identity of the writer. However, if the letter is within five feet away from the writer, the script will transform to reveal its true handwriting, which should give you an opportunity to say thank you or anything you want to that person.

Rey and Ben picked their own envelope, fished out their letters and read the contents quietly. Rey opened hers first.

_My dearest Rey,_

_I wish I'd stop loving you the way I do_   
_But the alternative is the death of a heart that belongs to you_   
_So here I am cursed every time I look at you_   
_Burdened in knowing you'll never see me the way I do_

Ben unfolded his letter just as Rey was halfway through hers. He read his quietly too.

_Ben,_

_No words could ever express how much you mean to me._   
_I wish I had your bravery so I can set my feelings free._   
_For now, I’ll be content with admiring you from afar_   
_Just know that there’s someone who loves you exactly the way you are._

Both were visibly touched with the love letters they received. They were about to fold their letters when the handwriting on the parchment transformed. It only meant that the writer was within five feet away.

There were a handful of other seventh-year students in the library and they were curious to find out who wrote them those letters. That is, until both casually glanced at their notebooks and saw that the handwritings matched. They felt their cheeks heating up.

Rey folded her letter and quickly gathered her things.

“Um… Ben, I’m sorry I just remembered. I need to see Professor Ackbar about some… errr… Quidditch concerns.”

She didn’t notice that Ben was doing the exact same thing.

“Oh, okay. I forgot I was supposed to meet Professor Andor too. I’m sorry. I’ll see you around, yeah.”

Rey quickly left the library before Ben did and she ran towards the Quidditch field. She opened the letter again but the script was back in its original form. She still read it nonetheless, in total disbelief of what was unveiled to her.

_Ben loves me. All this time? Why didn’t he tell me? Ugh, you are so stupid Rey._

On the other side of the castle, inside the Room of Requirement, Ben is equally struggling with his discovery as he re-read the love letter several times.

_Rey loves me. How did I not see it? I am such an idiot._

They purposefully avoided each other during dinnertime, making excuses to both Rose and Armie about doing something else. This behavior continued until the following day, which drove their friends crazy.

Rose knew something was up, so she elicited Armie’s help. After their last class, Rose and Armie pulled Rey and Ben aside separately to find out what’s going on.

“Rey, what’s wrong with you? Did you and Ben have a fight?”

“Oh, no Rose. We didn’t fight. In fact, we’re okay.”

“Uh Rey, I know the okay version of you and Ben. You’re avoiding each other.”

“No, I am not.”  
  
“Yes, you are. I may not be good in Legilimency like you do but, Maker, I swear Rey, I’ll cast that spell on you if only to force you to spill.”

“Ben loves me.”

“What?”

“I am Ben’s recipient for Professor Holdo’s assignment and he told me he loves me.”

“Finally!”

“What? What do you mean, finally?”

“Dear heavens, it’s exhausting to watch you two dance around your feelings for the last five years, you know.”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

“Rey, it doesn’t take a genius to see how you feel for each other. Besides, it’s not my feelings to tell.”

“How long did you know?”

“Since you were buddied up. Everyone knows I think. We’re just not talking about it. Well, except me and Armie.”

“Oh, bollocks.”

“What are you going to do about it, Rey?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t you love him?”

“I do. In fact, he was my recipient of my love letter.”

“Not surprised. Did you tell him how you felt in your letter?”

“I did.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know what will happen.”

“Rey, don’t be afraid of a future that hasn’t happened yet. Think about now.”

“I’m scared, Rose.”

“Who isn’t? Love is scary but it’s worth the leap especially with the right person.”

Rey couldn’t form a response so instead, she hugged Rose.

“Please talk to Ben. Promise me you’ll do that before you go back to the common room.”

“I will.”

Rey and Rose were walking towards the Great Hall when Armie and Ben came into view.

“We need to talk.” Rey and Ben spoke at the same time.

Ben offered, “Let’s go to the courtyard, shall we?”

Rey and Ben quietly walked towards the courtyard. It was close to sunset when they reached it. Both of them cast Fire-Making Charms to light up the torches. They sat on a bench, basking in the firelight’s glow.

Rey took out the love letter Ben wrote from her skirt pocket and as she hoped, the script changed into his handwriting.

“Ben, did you mean what you said here?”

“Every word, Rey.”

“How long?”

“Since Headmaster Kenobi introduced you to me.”

“What made you think I don’t see you any differently?”

“Because you’ve always been kind, Rey. Not just to me, but to everyone, so I never felt special in your eyes.”

“But you are special to me, Ben. Truly, you must’ve felt that.”

“I don’t know, Rey. I –“

Rey took his impossibly large but gentle hand and enclosed it in hers. She felt braver.

“There are things you know about me that Rose isn’t even aware of – about my adoptive family, about my struggles, about my hopes and dreams. I’ve bared myself to no one else but you, and I know you’ve been the same with me.”

Rey shifted Ben’s hand and placed it on her chest, hoping her rapidly beating heart would reassure him. 

“Ben, I may be congenial towards everybody but that’s just me trying to know what it feels like to belong. Hogwarts may be the place where I lived almost half my life but it never felt like home, until you came along.”

Ben couldn’t find the words to respond to what Rey said thus he pulled her close and hugged her. He rested his head on her shoulders and let his tears flow. She hugged him tighter and carded her fingers in his soft, silky hair. A few tears escaped her eyes, too.

Ben shifted his position to cradle Rey’s face in his hands. He wiped the tears on her face and saw what he needed to see in the depths of her honey-colored eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses brushing each other.

“You are my home too, Rey. Always were, always will be.”

He crushed his lips against hers, softly but growing intensely as seconds passed. Their lips chased every unexpressed yearning; their sighs, tears and breaths mingled. When they were forced to part for want of air, Rey whimpered. Ben smiled and gave Rey a quick kiss on her lips.

“Rey?”

“Hmm…”

“Will you be my date this Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes, Ben. I’d be happy to be your date this Valentine’s Day.”

They kissed each other again until both of their stomachs can no longer ignore the hunger they felt. They laughed and walked towards the Great Hall to eat dinner. He held her close to him as she laced her hand with the one that’s touching her shoulder.

Rey and Ben expected the Great Hall to be empty since it was two hours past dinnertime but were surprised to see Rose and Armie waiting for them. They exchanged hugs and sat on the table where there was still food left. No words needed to be said as they all reveled in each other’s company.

*******

Valentine’s Day descended in Hogwarts and the entire school community certainly outdid themselves. The halls were lined with decors in shades of red and white, paper hearts were flying around, and the sweet smell of roses perfumed the air. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves – from the professors to the students. Even Maz Katana, the school’s caretaker, didn’t mind the mess. 

Most of the festivities happened from morning until early afternoon in the Great Hall. Each house facilitated an activity that allowed everyone to participate and get into that Valentine spirit. Headmaster Kenobi and the entire faculty were so pleased with the outcome that, as a reward, each of the houses got 500 points and he extended the school’s curfew to an hour past midnight, except for first to third-year students, which remained at ten in the evening. Even snogging was allowed, which made the prefects go a little easy on their duties for the day.

Rey and Rose were in their dorm room getting ready for their respective dates. Rose was styling Rey’s hair into an inverted French braid, which kept most of her hair away from her face while the rest fell into a cascade of small waves behind her neck. Rey wanted a braided updo because she remembered how Ben reacted when Professor Andor styled her hair out of her normal three-bun look. She hopes Ben will like what Rose did.

The exited the common room, wearing cloaks to hide their dress robes, and saw Armie and Ben waiting for them outside. Rose immediately ran to Armie, gave him a long kiss. They all walked towards a carriage that will take Rose and Armie to Hogsmeade. As they were leaving, Rose shouted out to Rey and Ben:

“Enjoy you two nitwits. I love you both!”

“We love you, too!” Rey and Ben chorused and waved at their friends.

Rey was prickling in anticipation for her first date with Ben. She kept asking what his plans were and was constantly told it was a surprise. It was barely three days since their first kiss and she wondered how Ben managed to plan something for them considering all the things they were doing.

“I had a little help,” Ben spoke.

Rey didn’t realize her thoughts were so loud that Ben picked up on it. Neither of them found the need to use Occlumency as much. With Legilimency, though, it’s only when either of them were so deep in their thoughts.

“Let’s go.”

“Where are you taking me, Ben?”

“You’ll know when we get there.”

Ben laced his hands with Rey's as they walked towards the courtyard. They moved closer to the bench where they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Rey saw something on it – a rose-colored, crystalline vase. It didn’t take much for Rey to recognize it as a Portkey. The first time Rey ever used one – to watch the Quidditch World Cup – she didn’t like the sensation of it, as if her gut was being pulled.

She looked quizzically at Ben, her curiosity piqued but she couldn’t hide her awe. He did get help. 

“Ready?” Ben asked.

“Ready when you are.” Rey replied.

They touched the Portkey and they were transported out of Hogwarts. Rey gripped Ben’s arm as they flew through time and space. The trip felt longer compared to her other experiences with Portkeys, which made Rey conclude that they were going far from London. What she didn’t expect was how far Ben took her. When they got to their destination, Rey was floored.

They were standing in another courtyard that was filled with starlights floating in the air. In the middle, a table for two was set in front of a familiar statue, a bottle of sparkling wine chilling beside it. Rey was still trying to process the sight before her when a man, who looked like he was in his forties, welcomed them.

“Signora Niima, Signore Solo, welcome to Casa di Giulietta! May I escort you to your table?”

Ben replied, “Yes, please. Thank you Signore Cappello for arranging this on such short notice.”

“Si figuri, figlio mio! And please, call me Uncle Lorenzo. How many times do I need to tell you that? Your parents will hate me if I can’t do this little favor. Your dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.”

Ben chuckled, “Grazie mille, Uncle Lorenzo.”

Lorenzo walked away and Ben proceeded to pull a seat for Rey. Instead of sitting down, Rey grabbed Ben by his arm and pulled him away from the table.

“Italy, Ben? I mean, how – how did you –“

“This is where my parents met, Rey. My dad was delivering some supplies here because his driver got sick. He saw my mom on that balcony and fell in love. She was on a vacation with her family then. She loved Romeo and Juliet, and swore to herself she will visit this house when she could. She was so enamored by this place that she forgot the time and got left behind by the tour bus. My dad offered to bring her back to Rome and they fell for each other during the ride. They also got married here.”

“That explains why you know so much about this place. You have a history here.”

“And I want to share that history with you, Rey. Perhaps, build our own too.”

“I would like that. Thank you Ben, this is so wonderful.”

She pulled Ben slightly towards her to kiss him gently and he kissed her back in return.

“Oh, I still have one more surprise. Close your eyes.”

Rey blushed and chuckled, “This is too much, Ben.”

“I’ve waited five years for this, Rey. Please indulge me.”

“Okay.”

She closed her eyes and felt Ben move behind her. Then, something light but cold touched her neck.

“Open your eyes.”

Rey felt a necklace with a pendant that fell almost to her breasts. It was a 5-point star made entirely out of diamonds, set in platinum. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful, Ben. You shouldn’t have.”

“You deserve it, Rey. Remember when I told you the darkness that I was struggling with when I came to Hogwarts?”

Rey could only nod and smile in response, recalling his grumpiness whenever she tried to reach out to him back then.

“Your light shone like a star and I find myself being pulled into your orbit. You made my life so easy and warm that, even when I’m away from my family, I never felt homesick.”

Ben got her right hand, brought it close to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

“As Juliet is our witness, I will endeavor to be your source of comfort, your home. I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

They kissed each other for what felt like an eternity. Rey broke contact only because she wanted to get her own surprise out of the way. She heard Ben’s disappointed moan and blushed at how she managed to elicit that kind of a reaction from him.

“I have something for you too, and don’t say you shouldn’t have.”

Ben laughed, “What is it?”

Rey removed her cloak, pulled her wand and said “Revelio”. An elegant blue box appeared and she gave it to Ben.

“I was thinking of giving this to you during the End of Term Feast but I want you to have it now.”

Ben opened the blue box and gasped as he saw the beautiful calligraphy set. It was his turn to be in awe.

“How did you – Where did you ever –“

Rey chuckled, “That day in Diagon Alley, I saw a street peddler selling that. I know you love writing so much and you keep dulling your quills so I thought this would be…”

Before Rey could finish, Ben pulled her for a passionate kiss and she felt her knees wobble a little. They’re getting quite good at this whole snogging thing.

“I’ve always wanted to have one, Rey. Thank you. Why don’t we use them now?”

“For what?”

“Let’s write a letter to Juliet.”

Rey and Ben took their seats on the table and started writing their letters to Juliet. Once they’re finished, they went behind Juliet’s statue, hid their letters in between gaps of the brick wall and cast a Disillusionment Charm. Rey then went in front of Juliet’s statue and rubbed her right breast. Ben was about to do the same but stopped and blushed.

Rey laughed, “It’s a statue, Ben. Come here.”

Rey took his right hand, clasped it in hers and both of them rubbed Juliet’s right breast.

“Now we’ll be forever lucky in love, much like your parents are.”

Their dinner was served shortly after and they spoke about their plans after graduation in between mouthfuls of excellent Italian cuisine. Ben told Rey that he has decided to stay in London and will pursue a career as an Obliviator. They hope to become future Unspeakables too.

After their plates were cleared, the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of a harp and cello playing in the background. Ben stood up and offered his hand to Rey.

“May I have this dance?”

“You may.”

Rey took his hand and she was pulled close to him. She placed her head on his chest, circled her arms around him and heard his heart beating in synch with hers. They slow danced the night away. For a first date, it was perfect. Rey couldn’t ask for anything more.

When Uncle Lorenzo appeared at the end of their dance, he handed them another Portkey – a tea pot – that would take them back to Hogwarts.

“Do we have to go?”

“We have to, Rey.”

“I don’t want this night to be over.”

“Me too, but I swear, we will have many nights like this.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They touched the Portkey and they were transported back to Hogwarts. They landed by their bench in the courtyard just before curfew. They walked slowly towards the Gryffindor Tower and when they got there, Rey turned to Ben.

“Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams.”

Ben gave Rey a soft kiss on her lips.

“Sweet dreams, my love. See you tomorrow.”

As Rey entered the tower, Ben walked towards the Slytherin Dungeon. He fished something out of his pocket, a small ring with two keys for a house in Maida Vale, which he inherited from his parents as an early graduation gift. He entered the common room, went up to his dorm room and heard Armie’s gentle snores.

He cannot wait to start his new life with Rey once they graduate. And for the first time in eighteen years, he was finally able to sleep, content and at home with Rey’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> All my Star Wars references can be seen [here](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page) while my Harry Potter references came from [here](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Other references:  
> [Rose's dress robes](https://www.nordstrom.com/s/alfred-sung-high-low-cocktail-dress/5650411?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FCocktail%20%26%20Party&fashioncolor=Red&color=burgundy)  
> [Rey's dress robes](https://www.nordstrom.com/s/mac-duggal-long-sleeve-fit-flare-velvet-embellished-cocktail-dress/5370913?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FCocktail%20%26%20Party&fashioncolor=Red&color=burgundy)  
> [Rey's 5-point star diamond pendant](https://rybaltchenko.com/product/star-diamond-pendant/)  
> [Ben's calligraphy set](https://www.amazon.com/Plotube-Wooden-Pen-Calligraphy-Set/dp/B07FK1ZX1)  
> [Casa di Giulietta (Juliet's House)](https://verona.com/en/verona/casa-di-giulietta/)  
> [Harp and Cello Cover - I Was Made For Loving You (background music for Rey and Ben's slow dance in Verona, Italy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZMph7l2o_Y)
> 
> Italian to English translations:  
> Signora = Miss  
> Signore = Mister  
> Si figuri, figlio mio = It's nothing, my son  
> Grazie mille = Thank you very much


End file.
